


Truth

by Hectrex



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen, Reflection, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectrex/pseuds/Hectrex
Summary: 31 Days of Apex - Day 10 - Truth: Our favorite angry murder skeleton gives his thoughts on what is truest and what is misdirection.
Kudos: 8





	Truth

It's in your eyes. Always in the eyes. Maybe the muscles around them can provide some more context, but you get the most from the eyes.

If you still have them, that is.

That's where you see people for what they really are: all just skinbags pleading desperately for life. I learned a while back that it's far more important to worry about _what_ you are rather than _who_ you are. _Who_ doesn't keep you alive. _Who_ doesn't give you purpose, because _who_ is defined by purpose. But the _what_ , the things you can't change, that's where all the meaning comes from.

And when I look into my eyes, I'm a killer, simple as that. And I'm no longer a skinbag, to be sure. I was, once, but that changed. The killing, however, was still just as sweet. Hard to recall anything else, and if it isn't memorable, then it must not be that important.

What I am has always been a killer, and I'm so damn good at it. Why not enjoy what I am, what I'm good at?

The rest of them should be concerned with what they are if they want to stay alive. Are they predator or prey? Killers or healers? No amount of _"_ Who am I?" will keep them functioning in the way that being a good shot does. My hands only care about drawing blood and severing flesh, no matter _who_ that is.

"Who am I?" is a either a shortcut for those too ignorant of the first part, or a luxury for those who just don't care. In both cases, it's still always fun to go for the eyes.


End file.
